"The value of family planning programs may currently be under debate on the international scene but at the same time both developing countries and donor agencies continue to allocate significant resources and funding to such programs. So while family planning programs are under some attack, they still occupy the center of the stage of population action." (R Freedman, B Berelson, "Record of Family Planning Programs," Studies in Family Planning, Jan. 1976). The objective of the proposed bibliography would give program personnel scientific literature to analyse, enable them to evaluate what has been done in the field, keep researchers from repeating work done elsewhere and insure that good methods developed in one place are utilized in other places. This proposed cumulative bibliography of family planning programs, representing the scope of writing pertaining to literature from 1966-1975, will include 1692 entries arranged by geographic locations in the order indicated in the Table of Contents (77 geographic locations) with Subject Index and Author Index.